


Untitled for now

by TehFallenOne



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFallenOne/pseuds/TehFallenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and twisted AU of Alice in Wonderland</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> The characters in this story are not my own creations but the creations of Lewis Carroll and Walt Disney. The names have been changed and the story has been twisted a bit.
> 
> This work was not written by me but by my boyfriend.

TEA PARTY

 

Deep in the woods was placed an extraordinarily long table, around which sat fourteen or fifteen chairs which were almost never occupied except for the four on the end . As night descended the party began. The party guests arrived one by one and took their respective places around the table, one chair however was vacant, the hosts chair. As the guests talked and gestured among themselves there came a booming sinister laughter from the trees surrounding them. Suddenly the guests fell silent as a form appeared out of the mist. This form towered over the chairs and table dressed in a scarlet crushed velvet blazer, White shirt, black tie, black pants with the same scarlet as the blazer running in a stripe down both sides, and a midnight black top hat with a scarlet band and a lavender rose, his pale skin turning the various reds, golds, and oranges of the candle light that emanated from the table. The figure walked slowly around the table looking at the assembled party guests. As the figure made it to the Victorian style chair at the head of the table it spoke.  
“I am curious....” he said standing behind the chair.  
“Why?” a voice from the far end of the table replied.  
“Not why so much as who.” he said glancing devilishly around the table.   
“Who?” the same voice questioned.  
“Who indeed?” he said fixating on the source of the voice.

The voice was coming from about half way down the table. The figure moved like a snake stalking its prey towards the sound of the voice. As he finally reached the source he seemed to coil around the chair popping up behind it.  
“Yes...you will do nicely.” he hissed as he stared down at the female form in the chair.  
“Nicely for what?!” the female asked, indignantly.  
“Would you like to know my little miss, but that is for me to know and you to find out.” he said now staring down her neck and following the graceful slope with his eyes.  
“Stop staring!!” the female shouted flashing him a defiant gaze.  
“Why? Such a beautiful creature should be admired, wouldn't you agree?” he said brushing the hair away from her face ever so gently.   
“W..W...Well yes.” she said. Her alabaster cheeks flushing.  
“Then come my dear.” He said offering his hand to her.  
“I will not.” She said folding her arms.   
“Then you leave me no choice.” He said snapping his fingers. 

There was a swirl of fog around her chair then around her neck, she closed her eyes hoping that this was a dream, then she felt a slight pressure around her neck, then she took her hands and felt a collar around her neck and as she struggled against the collar she felt a tug, she ran her hands around the collar and to the front and found that a leash had materialized out of the fog just as the collar did. She stood up as the tug at the end of the leash bid her to. As she followed the tall male she was aware of a few things like her alabaster skin was flushing all over and that her petticoats that were under her vermilion gown were sticking to her inner thigh, and her nipples were tender and swollen as they pressed against her corseted upper body. She could feel the eyes of every guest following her which made the tenderness between her legs swell even more. The tension on the leash went slack as they stopped the the Victorian chair.  
“Do you like this?” The man breathed into her ear as he positioned her in front of the chair. 

The girl let out a quiet moan as his hands moved from her knees to her upper thigh. She stood frozen and quivering trying not to let her knees give out. 

“Why don't you let us look at you my dear.” He said as he unfastened her dress from behind and pulled it down round her ankles, revealing her pearl white corset and petticoats.

The girl tried to cover the proof of her excitement that was clinging to her inner thigh with her hand. 

“No, No child.” He said snapping his fingers again, only this time she could feel a pressure on her wrists.  
“We want to see everything.”he continued as he moved her hands behind her back and bound them at the wrists with a piece of leather he pulled from his inside jacket pocket. 

The man unlaced the corset and removed it like the shell of a hard boiled egg, freeing her perfect breasts and giving her engorged nipples a momentary reprieve before his hand lightly brushed them causing her to inhale sharply. His hands caressed the curves of her body stopping at her hips and sliding off her petticoats, his hands feeling the wetness and searching for the source, finally finding it he slipped his finger inside causing her to again inhale sharply and shake.

“I think this excites you doesn't it.” he whispered. A silent yes escaped her lips as he pressed into her grinding against her.

“Ladies and gentlemen I hate to be the barer of bad news but this portion of the night is now over, I must retire.” He said as he tugged on the leash forcing the girl to follow.

The man and the girl walked for a few minutes before the man stopped abruptly and turned around.

“Oh... you are still naked.” He said plainly moving toward her. He snapped again and again a fog swirled around the girl and she could feel fabric forming around her.

When the fog cleared the girl was once again clothed in her vermilion gown though the collar, leash, and cuffs were still there. The man lead on with a tug and again the petticoats clung to her inner thigh and her sweetness began to drip down her legs. Her petticoats made it hard to walk. The man tugged again quickening the pace and again her sweet honey dripped down her leg. The man hastened again tugging in the leash. The forest got denser and denser as they went. The trees suddenly cleared and a sprawling manor house appeared within the clearing.

“That is our destination.” The man said pointing to the manor house with the hand the leash was in causing the girl to stumble.

The man tugged again this time toward the door again causing the girl to stumble. The man tugged the girl toward the ornately decorated doors. As the man approached the door it opened automatically to reveal a huge entry hall and two ornate staircases decorated with rot iron railings. The man and the girl stood in the entry hall as two animal figures came down the stairs and stopped at the man's feet, the girl looked down to see a hare and a rat sitting at his feet. The man snapped his fingers again and the two rodents morphed into human figures. 

“What have I told you about being in that form when I came in?!” The man shouted.  
“Sorry... it well never happen again.” The one who used to be a rat said.  
“Oh....how rude of me.... little miss this is Samantha a.k.a Door rat, and Tristian a.k.a Hare.” The man said pointing to each one in turn.  
“Then who are you?” The girl asked pointing as best she could with her head.  
“I am Hatter.” He said plainly.  
“Just Hatter?” The girl asked.  
“Yes... I have lost my other form.” Hatter said.  
“Lost your other form?” The girl asked  
“It is rude to ask...about that...!” Hatter shouted.  
“What are you?” Samantha asked examining the girl with intense scrutiny.  
“I am Vicki.” She said belligerently.


	2. Vicki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki's backstory

VICKI

From birth Vicki was beautiful and with age she only became more so. Her hair had turned from almost perfect mouse brown hair to ebony, her eyes lightened from a deep blue to the color of sea water that reflects the hues of blue from the sky. Vicki's lips grew fuller and as red as freshly polished rubies, her skin however remained as smooth and white as alabaster. When Vicki was five her parents told her that she was going to have a baby brother and that she was going to have to be a big sister now. Vicki agreed excitedly not knowing exactly what that meant. One day in the spring her parents came home with her brother Marcus. Vicki fell in absolute love with Marcus and vowed that she would always be there for him no matter how far away she was or what was happening in her life. The years past and when Vicki was about ten when her parents came to her and Marcus and told them that they would be getting a baby sister around Christmas time. The months past like eons until December, when finally in the middle of it her parents came home with Sophia. 

Vicki was in her dorm room at the university when the dean came bursting through her door with a solemn look on his face. The dean asked her to sit down and began to deliver the news that her mother was severely sick. The dean told Vicki that she should take some time off school to see her mother. The next day Vicki packed a few items of clothing and headed home. The trip took almost three days, when Vicki arrived at the house her father met her at the door and ushered her inside. They ascended the staircase and stopped at her old room.

Vicki's room had remained untouched by the passing of the years, so it looked the same as it did when she was young, her brother and sister were playing downstairs as Vicki and her father talked in her room. Vicki's father proceeded to tell her that her mother fell ill shortly after she went away and got progressively worse until he had to admit her to the hospital. Vicki thanked her father and sent him downstairs to get the kids, so she could say hello to them. Marcus and Sophia ran up the stairs and through the doorway and pounced on Vicki. 

The day wore on into evening as Vicki, her father, Sophia, and Marcus sat down to dinner. Her father explained to them that Vicki was going to see their mother in the hospital. After dinner Vicki headed to bed, Marcus and Sophia slept in her room on the floor. Dawn broke and her father quietly woke up Vicki and the kids and put them in the car and they drove thirty minutes to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital her father urged her to go inside, Vicki looked concerned, but her father assured her that they would be perfectly fine. Vicki exited the car and walked into the hospital. She walked straight to the nurses desk and asked for the room of her mother and the nurse pointed to a set of double doors and the hallway beyond and told her that her mother was in room 130. Vicki pushed open the double doors and proceeded down the hallway to room 130. Vicki stopped at the door and looked in to see her mother laying on her bed reading a book. 

Vicki entered the room and her mother looked up from the book and smiled and motioned for her to sit down. Vicki sat in the chair closest to her mother and smiled. Her mother closed the book and marked the page she was on with her finger. She turned her head toward Vicki and smiled and began to speak in a frail voice.  
“Vicki.” She said extending her arms.  
“Yes mom it's me.” Vicki said fighting back tears, and hugging her mother.  
“Where are your brother and sister?” Her mother asked looking around her room and toward the hallway.  
“They are in the car.” Vicki said showing her mother the car through the window.  
“Good.” Her mother said nodding her head.  
“I don't want them to worry.” she continued.  
“What's that you're reading mom?” Vicki asked pointing to the book.  
“It's my story.” She said clutching the book close to her.  
“What is it called?” Vicki asked trying to see the title.  
“You wont believe me.” her mom said turning away.  
“Just like the people in this place.” She continued hiding her face.  
“I'll believe you mom.” Vicki said placing her hand on her mothers.

Vicki's mother pulled the book away from her chest and showed it to her. Vicki stared at the book for a few seconds in order process the title.  
“Yes it is what you think.” She said opening the book again.  
“So you are that Alice?” Vicki asked looking at the floor.  
“Yes.” Alice said continuing to read.  
“Why didn't you tell anyone?” Vicki asked.  
“So I could have admitted me to an institution?” Alice asked nodding to the wall with her head.  
“No mom.” Vicki said patting her mother's hand.  
“Would you like me to read to you like when you were a kid.” Alice asked.  
“Yes mom I do, but let me get Mark and Sophie in here so they can listen too.” Vicki said.   
“No...” Alice answered.  
“Just you.” Alice continued.  
“Ok mom.” Vicki said sitting back in her chair.

Alice began to read and Vicki listened attentively. Alice read for about four hours before a nurse came in and told Vicki that visiting hours were over.  
“Mom I will be back tomorrow... ok?” Vicki asked standing up from her chair and walking toward the door.  
“No Vicki it isn't ok.” Alice replied closing the book and handing it to Vicki.  
“Watch out for him.” Alice said.  
“Who?” Vicki asked turning her head to look over her shoulder.  
“The cat.” Alice answered wearily as she laid back down.  
“What cat?” Vicki asked.  
“The Cheshire cat.” Alice said as she drifted off to sleep.

Vicki left the hospital and went back to the car. Her dad napping on the front seat and the kids were asleep in the back seat. Vicki woke up her dad and they drove home. Vicki went directly up to her room where she found a gold embossed invitation sitting on her bed. Vicki picked up the invitation and began to read it.

 

"You are invited to a party   
There is a key however needed to enter  
The key has been in your family for many years, yet only passes from mother to daughter  
The door to the party shows what is behind you   
Here is a clue to the key  
It sits on a shelf yet it is not the only one  
It's friends are all in a row, but only this one opens the door"

Signed  
Ches

Vicki closed the invitation and placed it on the bed, and thought for a few minutes then she looked on the shelf and focused in on the same book her mother had been reading then went to the full size mirror that was in the corner of the room and wondered. Vicki placed one hand on the mirror then the other and the mirror began to move like waves on a lake. Then Vicki took a step and brought her other leg forward. In an instant Vicki was looking through the mirror into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

THE FOREST

 

The forest was filled with knotted old trees. The moss that grew on the trees extended down to the forest floor blanketing it in a soft layer. Vicki followed the twisting path through what appeared to be flowers except that they seemed to follow her along her way, some of them seemed to speak, or so Vicki thought. As she made her way further into the thick woods the trees limbs seemed to form hands. When Vicki walked by them they grabbed at her clothing or at least it felt like it. The closer she walked to the trees the more she felt uncomfortable. Vicki stopped momentarily at one tree that looked older than the rest. Vicki leaned against the tree to rest her legs when the branches formed into arms and hands, the trunk formed eyes, a nose, and a mouth out of the knot wholes that were there. The tree began it embrace Vicki. The branches closed around Vicki.

The tree whispered in Vicki's ear “I know where you are going.” as the knotted branches that were acting like fingers began to nimbly unbutton her shirt, revealing Vicki's milky white skin.   
“Where is that?!” Vicki squealed trying to free herself from the bony grasp of the tree.  
“To the Hatters.” The tree hissed in Vicki's ear making her back arch forcing her lower back and firmly toned posterior into the him.  
“I am invited to his tea party.” She moaned as the nimble knotted fingers traced the outline of her form sliding across her now engorged breasts and hardened nipples.   
“Precisely where I thought.” The tree said in a low voice as the knotted and gnarled hands caressed her legs tracing them to the bottom of Vicki's skirt and then continuing to her upper thigh.

Just then Vicki felt a wave of weakness come over her as her knees buckled for an instant, Vicki slumped slightly in the tree's arms she felt a bony finger wriggling inside her.   
“Now, now little one no passing out.... the master would be upset if he had to come looking for you.” the tree said in a pleasant but still low voice as he helped her to her feet.

Vicki righted her legs and forced herself from the tree's grasp. She looked shocked at the tree as she re-buttoned her blouse and righted it on her body. She walked a few paces away from it to gather her thoughts. Vicki spoke in measured tones as she took a defiant stand in the center of the path.  
“I will not be defiled by plant life.” she said glaring at the tree.  
Vicki thought about saying other things but did not as she set off further down the path.

The path turned from sand to hard dirt many times as she followed it. The flowers were still following her and she began to feel like this path was becoming more and more dangerous for her as she began to realize that it was watched by all the plant life that lined it. 

Finally the path disappeared giving way to the soft moss and an unearthly smell. The sent was like that of roses and honey. Vicki followed the sent as far as she could until it became too weak to follow. When she stopped she could not tell plants from sky.

“Come closer....” a voice called from out of the darkness.

Vicki moved toward the voice, as she did she noticed that she was surrounded by mushrooms and assorted fungi. 

“My what a beautiful specimen you are.” the voice said trailing thick white smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

CATERPILLAR

Vicki moved to the center of the circle of mushrooms and could still barely see in front of her. Vicki moved even closer to the perceived source of the voice as she moved closer she could now see the vague outline of a huge mushroom and on top of that a figure.   
“Do not be shy child.... come closer.” the voice beckoned again trailing white smoke.  
Vicki moved closer still now she could see that the figure on the mushroom was a caterpillar, but not a caterpillar, the body was a caterpillar's, the torso, head and neck was that of a man. Thick white smoke draped his gaunt frame swirling like a mist. A gnarled finger pierced the vale of smoke and motioned for Vicki.   
“He was right.” the caterpillar said grinning from ear to ear.  
“''Who was?” Vicki said pushing through the vale smoke coughing a bit.  
“Hatter.” Caterpillar said exhaling smoke at Vicki.  
“How does Hatter know everything that goes on in this place?” Vicki asked coughing more now.  
“He has eyes everywhere Vicki.” Caterpillar said.  
“Wait you know my name?” Vicki asked moving away from him.  
“Oh I know a great many things child.” Caterpillar said again trailing white smoke.  
“You know a lot about me and I know nothing about you... like your name for a start.” Vicki said climbing on the gigantic fungal cap.  
“My name is Darkur.” he said plainly.

Now Vicki could see the source of the smoke, a hooka placed at Darkur's side. Vicki began to sit when she noticed that the caterpillar was almost in as bad a shape as the forest was, she hesitated for a moment the sat gingerly on the spongy cap. As Vicki sat the mist of smoke began thin a bit. Vicki sat legs extended and slightly apart revealing a glimpse of her black satin panties under her gently ruffling skirt. Vicki glanced around nervously her eyes darting from mushroom to mushroom.  
“Oh my sweet girl he can not see us here... you see this is my realm.” Darkur said motioning to the fungi around them.   
“Now why don't you tell me about how you came to be in this place..,” Darkur continued, offering her his hooka mouth piece.

Vicki hesitantly took the mouth piece and began to puff on the mouthpiece, and a wave of intense relaxation came over her. The skin that was touching the mushroom cap began to burn slightly as she sat. Darkur snapped his fingers and the white spots on the cap began to morph into post like spikes and that same fog that came when hatter snapped came again but this time it came from the tops of the spikes and found its way to her wrists.

Vicki tried to struggle against the encroaching tendrils of mist, but the more the tendrils tightened. Vicki felt an extreme feeling of euphoria fall over her, whether it was from the hooka smoke or the substance flowing through the pores into her bloodstream, but she was on the verge of passing out. As she passed put she had a vision of her mother in her head.

As Vicki drifted further into the haze in her head she saw her mother sitting in her rocking chair reading to her. The vision suddenly shifted to her mother and Hatter.

Vicki felt a sudden rush of wetness again and this time it was being caused by an outside source. Vicki could feel a bony hand sliding up her legs and long fingers grasping for the satin panties soaked with her own juice. Darkur sniffed it out like a humming bird to nectar, before Vicki realized it one set of hands grabbed her hips and another set lifted her to his mouth.

Darkur licked her inner thigh sucking up her nectar with ease as he followed the trail to her flower. He licked her hidden honey pot through the soaked panties. One set of hands removed the soaked panties freeing her the swollen flower between her legs. Darkur licked at her button with his pointed tongue hitting all the right spots to make quiet moans escape Vicki's lips. Vicki began to thrust and buck against the lapping of his tongue moaning louder and louder. Her bucking became more and more intense and faster. Darkur's tongue lapped faster and faster causing her button to get more and more swollen until her body could no longer contain her excitement and she realsed it on to Darkur's face. 

Vicki came out of her trance with a shudder and she was back with Darkur on his mushroom cap. Darkur noticed that Vicki had come out of her trance and pulled his face away. Vicki's nectar dripped of his chin as he looked at Vicki.   
“Welcome back my sweet girl.” Darkur said his chin glistening against the moon light.

Vicki's legs were still trembling as she looked at Darkur wondering what had happened.   
“Yes... my sweet one?” Darkur continued unimpeded by Vicki's look.  
“W..W...What just happened?” Vicki stammered frantically.  
“I am sorry....” Darkur said snapping his fingers again and causing the fog to vaporize and the spikes to lower.   
Vicki sat up and slowly make her way to the edge of the cap,   
“Before you go... remember big is red, and small is blue.” Darkur said as Vicki walked away.  
“Red and blue?” Vicki asked over her shoulder.  
“Look around you my dear girl.” Darkur said motioning to the floor of the fungal forest.


End file.
